A Simple Mistake
by IzalithSorrows
Summary: One simple mistake. One. Simple. Mistake. That's all it took to changed the fate of world. Even Kami herself was unsure as she looked down at the small child before her. But she decided it would be fun to watch anyways, Especially when an unexpected event occurs, One of which will no doubt shake the Realm to its Very Core. NaruxNarukx? Not incest. changed upon a whim.
1. Chapter 1

{A/N} i wasn't entirely sure how this story is going to play out. Now before we begin there IS going to be age changes. **WARNING:** LOTS of action, gore, awesomeness, appearance of Ethereal beings, jokes, humor, crude humor, Dark humor, evil sounding women and men, perverts getting owned, jutsu's Everywhere, and all around goodiness that encompasses the M-rating.

Now for the ages.

***AGES***

Naruto:13 Sakura:14

Sasuke:13 Ino:13

Hinata:14 Hanabi:12

Hitomi:34 Mikoto:35

Tenten:15 Temari:16

Neji:15 Lee:16

{More ages next chapter}

So Without further Hindrance

"I'll have none of this ignorance, Naruto-kun" - talking

"**Kit, What is wrong with you?" - Tenant/Ethereal being/Summons/rage-influence Jinchuuriki.**

'Whats wrong with **this world' **\- thou**ghts**

**justu/techniques**

Hello ladies and Gent's, Izalith here with a Brand new installment of everyones Favorite Ninja series. What does this one entail do you ask? Read on my friends. Read on.

-The Beginning of a Legend-

It was a quiet, yet hot, summer day in the village of Konohagakure. In the far back, just underneath the four hokage faces at the hokage mountain sat the villages' most proud and second largest building. Within this building, known as the Hokage Tower, all manners of government and ninja officials working in tandem to keep the village running at its best.

In the back of the lobby/receptional area was a staircase, and up this staircase was a short hallway that went all the way around- as well as up- the tower. At the top was the office of the most influential person of the village, the Hokage. A quaint, yet powerful old man sat behind the desk inside said room, he is known as Sarutobi Hiruzen Third hokage of Konohagakure. Yet why would he be here if there were in fact four hokage? The answer is simple.

***KIND OF SERIOUSLY LONG FLASHBACK TECHNIQUE***

It was hell. absolute. complete. hell. In his mind he just could not figure out 'Why tonight of all nights? Why would this happen NOW?' Minato Namikaze, Fourth Hokage of three months, was asking himself as he gazed down at the ghastly image of a newly drawn Fuinjustu seal **Reaper Death Seal **just as the sounds of an explosion reached his ears yet again.

For the life of him he just could not fathom as to the reason why the village's ancient protector, Kyuubi no Yoko, or Nine Tailed Fox-a demon of ancient origions-would attack said village. It hurt him greatly to know that the only way to stop it was laying innocently in front of him on his desk.

The reason for this being is that the Shiki Fuin was a special seal of the **sealing technique **arts. It was said to originate from ancient times in order to combat demonic threats, However, the price for it was severe, so severe in fact that it was labeled as an SSS-rank **Kinjustu**(Forbidden Techniques). This price was in fact, Death by soul consumption, thanks to its ability to summon the Death God in order to seal the assailent into a newborn or object of great holding power. Seeing as he did not have any objects OF said power he had to take the other option, one of which he did NOT like. He was going to have to use a newborn child, the only one of which was his very own son.

"Naruto..."silent tears ran down his cheeks as he pulled himself together before setting off to where his wife, Kushina Uzumaki, was currently hidden alongside his son.

Appearing in a yellow flash, Minato looked upon his soon to be family with a sad yet happy look, knowing that once the hour is over, there will be one less member of their small family.

"Kushina-chan..." Hearing her name she glanced up, gaining a happy appearance and a smile that faded the instant she saw how he was looking she immediately knew what he was thinking.

"No...no no no no, you cant do this, you can't do this to us...not to little Naru-chan" tears sprang up from her eyes as she shook her head in a negative manner.

"I do-...You know i don't want to, but there is no other way. If there was i would have found it. You know this..." his tear streaked face lowered as he glanced at the ground. Kushina, instinctively pulled Naruto closer to her body, perhaps by doing so would prevent the inevitable.

She glared at him "I will not allow you to do this to him Minato. I will not have him grow up without a father. You know the risks that would fall upon him should you do this. And I simply will not allow it." she glanced down at her beloved sleeping baby. "I just don't understand it, Why is Kyuubi-sama attacking us? What did we do to provoke her wrath?"

Minato had been wondering the same, and knowing Kushina would not agree, steeled his resolve, then took matters into his own hands. Flashing to his wife, a quick chop to the back of her neck rendered her unconscious, then he moved her to the bed in the room before picking up his son.

"I wish there was some other way...I really do." he ran one of his fingers across his sleeping son's face. "Naruto-kun, Become a strong ninja. Stronger than me, stronger than your mother. Show this world not to mess with the Namikaze-Uzumaki's. Hopefully Kyubi-sama will come to her senses, who know's she may even help you." chuckling at hisself for some unknown reason he flashed himself and his son unto the battlefield.

Sarutobi Hiruzen was NOT having a good day, first his son leaves to the fire capitol to join its defense group, saying he wants to be as far from here as possible(not related to the attack btw) then his wife is bedridden for unknown reasons, now Kyuubi-Freakin-Yoko was attacking the village it(he does not know of her gender) has protected for centuries. He was a mess of emotions and dealing with an attack on top of it was not his idea of a time of retirement. On that note, he glances up at the villages' massive opponent.

"I'm too old for this, i thought my days of grandour and battle were at its end" with a huff and a quick hand sign, he slams his hand on the ground yelling **"Summoning: Monkey King: Enma!" **With a burst of smoke, a broad shouldered seven foot tall Monkey appeared next to Hiruzen.

**"Hiruzen wha-" **The monkey pauses as his senses snap into focus upon the situation around them, he turns feeling an incredibly ominous chakra behind him, and noticing the giant fox wreaking havoc upon the village says. **"Oh you have Got to be kidding me." **"Im afraid not my old friend, im going to need assistance with this, so if you would mind?" Hiruzen said with urgency as he stood beside him.

**"it would seem time is of the essence here, you do realize this is not a battle we are going to win, Do you not?"** The monkey was covered in a cloud of smoke, revealing a long Bo staff as tall as Hiruzen.

"My friend, as a Hokage, I have fought many 'Losing' battles. This one shall be no different, yet, should i fall here today, at least I fall defending all of those this village holds. As my duty to my land, my family, my friends, and my precious people. I. WILL. NOT. FALL. SO. EASILY." Wielding the Enma-Bo staff, he Rears back yelling "**Expansion Technique**!" the staff quickly expands to the size of a support beam that would fit inside of the sixty foot wall around the village, Jumps at Kyuubi.

Anger. Dispair. Hurt. Confusion. All these things clouded her mind as she laid waste to the lands around her. Kyuubi couldn't stop now, not after the betrayal that she has gained from the ones she has protected since her younger years. She had been sleeping peacefully within her den when she was suddenly assaulted by several ninja's. When she asked them as to why they would come to her with hostile intentions one of them spoke out in disgust "You will die today demon. You are too much of a threat to continue living". She rose the her full height, much much larger than the six humans in front of her might i add, and with a single swipe of her tail ended the lot of them rather quickly. Spying a glint in the dirt, she notices a bloodied headband-one with the symbol of a leaf on it-and growls in anger **"HOW DARE THEY ATTACK ME! THEIR PROTECTOR! THEY WILL PAY FOR THIS!"** During her rage she fails to notice a single ninja sitting in front of her, opening his eyes, it shows they are red with three tomoe's. Catching her gaze he simply says "Destroy them." and disappears.

**"GRRRAAAAAAAWWWRRR"** Releasing a massive roar that shattered trees, plants, buildings, and throwing very sharp very deadly objects around at insane speeds. Kyuubi slammed a paw into a group of ninja, most of which barely dodged, some however now helped give the forest a new color. Wiping a tail around, it collided with the ground, throwing trees and shinobi alike around like they were not but dust on the wind. This continued for several moments before a rather large staff impacts upon her side, sending her sliding, she growls and looks to where the staff originates she see's an old man standing upon a building with several ANBU units around him.

**"You Insolent arrogant worms, I've protected this land for years, HOW DARE YOU!"** With this she rushes towards the confused monkey bearer and swipes a paw at him, crushing the building he was standing on. Noticing he had moved out of the way she launched a tail at his position. Seeing the inbound appendage Hiruzen swings enma around and parries the tail away from him.

Enma, the monkey king turned bo staff winced as this happens and speaks out **"Agh, Hiruzen, you musn't do that many more times, i fear that much more attacks like that and i would need to return to my realm." **

"I am truely sorry Enma, i will do the best i can to avoid them, as you can see this is not going well." the old hokage then looks around as if searching "Where is Minato? Where is the fourth? He should be here!"

Feeling a massive build up in energy, Hiruzen turns towards the kyuubi, and upon seeing the really REALLY large ball in front of its mouth, couldnt help but feel a great deal of fear. "Oh that can NOT be good...the energy building up there is incredible."

Kyuubi Finally stops charging the orb, Suddenly launching it towards the village and its occupants.

A sudden yellow flash next to him revealed a golden haired man with a cloak that had the kanji for "Fourth" down the back of it, to stand next to him. In his arms a small child was crying openly for the world to hear. Looking up, Minato saw what Kyuubi was doing, and quickly thinking, ran through several one handed seals ending in a Tora he yells out** "Uzumaki Time and Space Technique: Time Distortion!" **A large Seal array appears in between the flying orb and the village.

Upon impacting the seal array both it and the orb suddenly disappear. Hundreds of miles away the orb impacts into the ground causing a massive explosion scarring the lands for no doubt decades to come. Cheers erupt from several ninja's before they are all were reminded of the very real threat still standing in front of them. But then, suddenly there is a massive plume of smoke and a large toad is in front of it. On top of said toad, the fourth stood holding his son close.

"Gamabunta-sama, I need you to hold her off for a few minutes! i'm going to seal her into Naruto and i need every single ounce of concentration i can afford!"

The now named Toad looked upon his opponent and pulling his blade into a ready position **"Minato...What is going on? Why are you facing Kyuubi-sama?"**

"Sorry boss, no time to explain, Distract her as much as possible!" with that he started on a long string of hand seals whilst holding onto Gamabunta with chakra. Said toad jumped towards kyuubi swinging his tanto forward as he did so. Seeing the blade she pushes Yoki into her claw and swings it forward, blocking the blade and pushing the toad back several yards.

**"Toad You have no business being here, BEGONE NOW OR FACE MY WRATH AS WELL!" **Gamabunta meerly shook his head and spoke **" My most truest apologize Kyuubi-sama, however I cant allow you to attack this place any longer, so Please fall back!"**

She Growled upon hearing this and swipes at him with two of her tails succeeding in knocking his blade aside she quickly swipes down with her claw, creating a gash upon the large toads left eye. **"AARRGGHH"** he yells out as he jumps back, bringing a webbed hand up to his eye he grinds out **"Minato, Whatever your going to do Now is the time to do it! I cant stay here much longer!" ** Whether his words were heard or not would not matter as a sudden shout of **"SECRET ARTS: FLASHBANG TECHNIQUE" **And with a bright flash the Kyuubi suddenly freezes **"ARGH! Why do you continue to attack me?What is going on that you would betray me!?"** she gazes down the the blond man in front of her** "You...Fourth...Why did you have your servants attack me in my den?" **

Shocked at the question he momentarily pauses staring at her for a minute the returning to the seals, not noticing he made a Severe mistake and used a few wrong seals. "Attack you?! What are you talking about? YOU attacked US! I am only acting in the defense of this village! AS YOU SHOULD BE!" with that he finishes the hand seals and yells out **REAPER DEATH SEAL!"**

However instead of the Death god as he expected, a bright light appears and when it fades a tall illustrious woman seemingly hovers before him. With a Goddess(hint) like body, long-flowing black hair, a gown woven of what appeared to be the finest white silk and purest gold and an aura far more powerfull than Kyuubi, She takes several moments to look around before looking to her summoner **"...You are an Idiot Mortal." **

Minato could do nothing but look slackjawed at the woman and spoke jibberish while his mind tried to wrap around the fact that not only did his justu malfunction, but it resulted in him summoning someone he had no knowledge of. "Who...Who..are you?" Suddenly an immense pressure slams him into the ground, looking at the lady he notices her crystal like eyes bore into his own with such an intense focus that he swore he could feel his entire life lain out before him for the world to be seen. After what felt like years but was only just a moment she look from him to the oddly quiet battleground, then to Kyuubi, Who had up until now stayed quiet bowed her head as low as possible.

**"Kami-sama... Ple-" "****Hush Child. You are not at fault here...However there is something i need you to do****." **

**"Of course, What is it you require of me?" "****I am going to pair you with this child, and you will teach him as he grows, alongside any others who do so. Do you understand girl?" **After several moments, she had no option other than to agree, and with a mumble did just that.

The goddess then turns to Minato and looking into his arms, see's a bright blue eyed baby looking at her with something akin to interest. She moves to stand just in front of the man and speaks once more **"I know of your intentions, and I have the utmost faith within this child. There will come a time when he will need assistance, and when that time comes little Kyu-chan will be there to help him."**

Then in a bright flash of light the mighty Kyuubi was gone. Only catching the part that the goddess said to Minato, several chuckles around the clearing could be heard as the woman refered to the mighty Kyuubi as "little kyu-chan" but suddenly stopped as Minato fell to his knees coughing up blood. Several ninja's as well as Hiruzen rushed to his aid.

'Damn, i forgot about the sealing...its still in effect...ughh" he clenches his chest as the intense pain starts to spread within him, slowing claiming his life in a irreversable process. He hands Naruto to the lady "Please..." is all that is said before Minato Namikaze, Fourth Hokage of Konohagakure and Yellow Flash of the Land of Fire...falls to his back and breaths his last...

Looking down at the now fatherless boy, Kami finds him reaching up to her face, trying his best to reach it for some unknown reason only babies would know. So she indulged him, deciding that this intriguing boy was a cute little one, but was shocked when he touched her cheek, not from the touch, but from what happened. You see, upon contact with the black haired goddess some of her power seeped into Naruto, thus fusing with his small form. Sighing she hands the boy to the old Monkey

**"Child, care for this boy as if he was your very own, he is incredibly special...something odd has happened and I shall be around to see just what. I've grown complacent over these past few era. Listen closely for i shall only say this once. There will come a time when a Child of Prophecy shall come of age. He has the capabilities to bring the world to the peace it has saught, or End it all as you know it to be. Now i cant tell you who it would be, as that is part of the job of my sister, Fate. But i do place my faith within Naruto-kun. As i mentioned, he is incredibly special, and shall one day come to know of the power he holds. When that time comes, You are to tell him of this day, And i do mean everything. Is that understood Hiruzen?"**

Too shell-shocked at witnessing his Successor die in front of him he answered, "Yes...Kami-sama..." With a joy-like small smile she once again looks down at the child, caressing his cheek one last time before fading in a brilliant light. Hiruzen looks down at Naruto for just a second then freezes "KUSHINA! Where is she! ANBU! Find her NOW!"

With a fury of leaves and wind all anbu except the Hokage's personal guard leave the area.

After hours of waiting, Hiruzen, now back in office after reclaiming title of Hokage looks up to see several ANBU appear with a swirl of leaves. But what caught his eye is what or rather Who Cat was holding.

"Hokage-sama...im sorry...we were too late..."

'Oh kami-sama...no...not her too...they are both gone? how?' Speaking up his eyes portrait his pure sadness "Tell me what you found. Now." with such a steel like voice the ANBU started to sweat greatly under his ever so powerful gaze.

"hai hokage-sama" said the lead member of the squad in such a subdued voice, one would have to lean closely to hear it

***FLASHBACK WITHIN A FLASHBACK TECHNIQUE***

_Through the tree's if one looked hard enough, several blurs could be seen rushing around as if searching._

_"Cat do you sense her?" said one of the blurs into a headset. "Negative Dog-Taicho, i cant sense anything..Kyuubi's Chakra interfers far too greatly.. i am sorry"_

_The now named Dog mearly shook his head with a heavy sigh "It's fine Cat. Boar, Eagle, Dragon Whats your status? find anything?" "Dog-Taicho, this is Dragon. come to my position immediately...your not going to like this." Hearing the distress in his voice all members of the squad converged upon his position. and what they found, shocked them beyond belief, or was it the Lack thereof that was more shocked, for what layed in front of them was a crater MILES wide and several hundred feet deep. and that was when they noticed just what Dragon was talking about. There just inside the outer edge of the crater, was the ruins of a building and there upon a destroyed bed With Several spikes through her body, was Kushina Uzumaki._

_Dog fell to the ground "NO! NO NO NO NO NO! NOT HER TOO! PLEASE KAMI-SAMA NOT HER TOO!" and ripped his mask off, revealing his face to show one Kakashi Hatake, the student of the now Late Fourth Hokage. Behind him the members of his squad stood a silent vigil watch, while Cat had her hand on Hatake's shoulder as a sign of comfort.._

***FLASHBACK WITHIN A FLASHBACK END***

"-at we retrieved Kushina-sama's body and came here. End report"

looking down it was all Hiruzen could do to hold back his tears, he knew what Dog was going through, seeing as she was like a mother to the boy. He couldn't fault him for acting the way he did. So with a heavy breath and a shaky voice "Alright..you five have deserved quite some time off. so i want you all to go home, rest, and dont bother showing up to ANBU HQ for at least a week. Clear?" "Hai Hokage-sama" and with that the other four ANBU dispersed leaving Hiruzen and Kakashi alone in the office. after several moments of dreadful silence Kakashi finally spoke

"Hokage-sama...Why did he do it? Out of all the places...why THERE?" Hiruzen's eyebrow rose as he studied the man in front of him. after a yet another moment of silence Hiruzen finally answered him "What are you talking about Kakashi, Do you know something of this?" half waving his hand around "If you do you had Best tell me. i am NOT in the mood for any of this."

Kakashi slowly looked up and met the Sarutobi's gaze, but when he did the hokage saw alot of withheld rage behind those eyes of his. "The orb Hiruzen...THE ORB. Thats what did this to Kushina-Sama. Minato-sensei must not have been thinking when he sent the orb away. The explosion..it was at her position. however i dont understand Why she didnt move in any way defensively..the only way she could have died this way would be that she...was...Unconscious.. Oh sensei.. You are such a fool. you unknowingly denied Naruto of the little family he had left."

***SLIGHTLY LONG FLASHBACK TECHNIQUE END* **{A/N} wooo XD

Hiruzen sighed as memories of _That _day came up. he had wished things would be different, but apparently not. Now he was stuck yet again as Hokage, not that he minded of course, it was just the damned paperwork...so much paperwork...

However his thoughts were interrupted by the sudden entrance of the occupant of his previous thoughts. a bright blonde haired 13 year old boy came barging in the office while next to him a dog sized fox followed him in.

"Jiji! I Passed! I Passed! I Passed! You promised when i passed the Genin exam that we would go out for Ramen! So lets gooo!" Chuckling at the boys unique ways, he glances as the boy.

Naruto stood in front of him at a surprisingly tall height(for his age group) of 5 ft 4in. He wore a Dark blue short sleeved shirt with a mesh-linked chain vest over that and a black with red flame trimmed half cloak to top that off. for Pants he wore ANBU-combat grade pants with plenty of pockets for Kami knows what as well as light-weight steel-toed boots. on his hands he had a pair of fingerless Iron plated gloves that he had gotten as a birthday present from Hiruzen just last year.

"Ho Ho, Very well Naruto-kun. As promised we shall go." Hiruzen said with a bit more enthusiasm than one should have. Apparently paperwork does that to a person.

AND END! slight, not so Cliffhanger for you all XD

Thank you VERY much ladies and gent's. but PLEASE NOTE This first chapter is a test run. Should it start to show promise i shall continue this series. if not EXPECT NEW AND IMPROVED STORIES...eventually *Cough* anyways.

Izalith OUT!

{ Character Info usually will go here. Like rank and stats. Expect to see them show up here!}


	2. Chapter 2

Hellloooo Ladies and gents, It is I, Izalith! and the Next installment of A Simple Mistake is HERE! Oh the joy! oh the Wonder! What shall it hold? Read on.

BTW im looking for a beta should this story reach past 5 chapters. It will be a wonderous experience! believe me, i already have plans for the next 40 chapters :D. all flexible to an insane degree i should say, you never know what the characters will develop and learn, or how they will react to certain things... Even i dont know how that happens im afraid...they just do.

***AGES Pt.2***

Naruko: 13 Sarutobi:57

Kiba: 13 Choji: 15

Gaara: 16 Kankuro(i shall fix spelling later): 17

any other of the Rookie's are 13

Kakashi: 27

Now it Appears all is in order! Izalith rubs his hands together as the master plan begins!

Naruto: you know... this is your first story, How exactly would you call it a Master plan?

Izalith: Shush you. i've been contemplating, planning, scheming, this story for over 8 years, gimme a break will ya?

Nauto: Hmmph Fine but you still know its not going to go anywhere near as planned and no where near as epic as many of the other stories, Btw while your at it, why dont you mention the Credit..

Izalith: Bah! Preposterous! and that is your job my little ninja friend.

Naruto:...Teme... Izalith does NOT own ANY of the Naruto-verse, ONLY his own OC's. Which, should this story have any, will be awesome! but not as awesome as me! Dattebayo! Kishimoto owns the Naruto series and shall forever own it.

Izalith: Goood good. ON WITH THE SHOW! I do believe we have followed Jiji-sama long enough don't you all? Where is naruto you ask? read on my good people.

Hiruzen could not help himself but to smile at the boys antics as he chatted animatedly with the ramen stand's owner. It was days like this that let him truely enjoy his times with Naruto, to where nothing seemed to bother the boy was astounding in itself. He was pulled from his thoughts as said boy mentioned his name

"-ji-san said I can have one jutsu now that i have passed the genin test! oh! im so excited! i cant wait to see what i get!" chuckling, Sarutobi could not help but welcome the boys bright and optimistic view.

"Now now Naruto-kun, while i did say you could get a jutsu, as you know it wont be something big, we cant have you blowing yourself up before you reach Hokage now, can we?"

Naruto looked at the man for a minute with a weird look before realization came to him "Hey Jiji, Can i ask you something?" "Sure, Naruto-kun, i shall answer to the best of my ability."

"Well...i know when i asked before you said you didnt know my parents, but lately i've been having these weird dreams." curiousity peaked Sarutobi motioned for the boy to continue "...And well in these dreams i keep seeing these two really pretty ladies!" Naruto holds his arms spread out as far as they go, as a means to show just how pretty he thought she was.

"Oh? what can you tell me of this lady then, Naruto-kun?" with a large grin Naruto goes into a detailed(as far as a kid can tell anyways) description of the them "Well the first was really tall, like taller than you! or the masked guys that followed you here with us-" Sarutobi raised an eyebrow while the Anbu who heard him tensed, how had the boy known they were there? completely missing all this Naruto continues on "She also had black hair, and she felt really warm! And then there was the other one! She was younger, i could tell, she looked more my age now, like fifteen or so. She had flaming red hair with reaaly bright red eyes that look like a cats! and i couldnt see really well but it looked liked her shadows moved behind her." The hokage and all ninja in the area suddenly froze at this, could he be speaking of kyuubi? but Kyuubi was a monstrously tall fox.

Seeing that his grandfater figure was stone still he looked at him questioningly "Hey Jiji? you okay? you look stiff." Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Sarutobi coughed then smiled at the boy "I am quite alright Naruto-kun, can you tell me, did the second girl have anything strange about her?" after several moments of silence, Sarutobi was greeted with a word phrase that solidified his thoughts, Naruto simply said "Tails. ALOT of them too!" Hiding his reaction from Naruto, Sarutobi decided to ask him something that had been bugging him since naruto's descriptions. "Naruto-kun, did these ladies perhaps say anything to you?" He instantly nodded.

"Yea! the black haired lady said 'Soon little one, everything will change', and the other one said...uh...OH YEA! it was 'It's almost time! Naruto-kun, I'll be waiting!" Sarutobi took a deep breath upon hearing this, leaning back he noticed it was getting late. "Well that is quite the dream my boy, however it is getting late, you should be getting home, Don't you have a meeting tomorrow with your Sensei and team?" Naruto suddenly shot up off the stool and yelled "GAH i COMPLETELY Forgot! I need to get home so i can prepare for tomorrow" and with a wave to the owner of the stand shot off into the distance, no doubt towards his place.

-With Naruto- dashdashdashdashdashdashdashdashdash

Arriving at his apartment, Naruto could be seen walking into his living room and stopping for a moment to think of tomorrow 'Alright, If what we learned today was true, our sensei is a person who is late, likes to read those weird books, and seems to be lazy. But! he is a jounin, so he cant be all that bad right?' With this Naruto picks up a scroll that was sitting on his couch, it read '**Sealing Arts:For Dummies Part Three of ?**' Naruto smiled at this, as opened the scroll and skimmed through its contents, he couldnt help but think of all the Surprises he had up his sleeve. Everyone thought he was the dead last, Everyone thought he knew nothing, Hell he had even fooled the hokage with his visage of seemingly knowing hardly a thing.

'Well tomorrow is going to be rough, i know i should get some rest but i really need to finish on this' refering to the sealing scroll in his hands. And so with that thought he sat down and began studying.

dashdashdashdashdashdashdashdashdashdashdashdashdashdashdash

The next morning proved to be a warm one, and the sun just happened to feel like being mean today, shining through his window and directly on his face, Naruto turned over before freezing. Then relaxing when he realized he still had just under an hour to be ready, he decided to forgo his sensei's advice and 'skip breakfast' with that thought, and a growling stomach, he moved into the kitchen after getting dressed and fixed him a breakfast of eggs, bacon, grits, and toast. Yes an actual breakfast, cause you see, he might like ramen more than anything, but even he knew what being healthy meant. And ramen all day long, while sounding good, was not healthy.

After his breakfast he grabbed his Kunai/Shurikan pouch and a medium size travel scroll(Never know when it will be handy) And made his way to the training grounds at a leisurely pace. About half way there he runs into his sensei who is standing at a corner leaning against a post...Reading... and failing to notice Naruto was there next to him, continued to do so. Hearing a cough Kakashi looks up to see one of his possible 'To-be Students' looking at him with an unreadable expression. "Yes?" he says inquiring as to what the boy may need. "You know, Sensei, I personally don't care what you do, on your own time. But you are the one who said for us to be at the training grounds several minutes ago. And when you yourself don't show, what would happen if say, an enemy shinobi had been waiting on us. And all the while you are here reading, Me and my teammates would be Possibly dead. neh?" With that Naruto turns and walks off, towards the training grouds.

Kakashi was stunned, almost literally so, His soon 'to-be' student had walked up to him, told him that his laziness could get them killed pretty much, then left. All the while not showing a hint of emotion. It was a drastic change to yesterday, when the boy was spouting off about being hokage in a loud manner. With a sigh, he closed his book and a moment later Shunshin'd to the Training grounds. He was going to have to ask the hokage about the boy.

Upon arriving he saw a sight that was not exactly expected, Naruto, for all intents and purposes was for some reason upside down on a tree limb...wait...tree walking? Someone has been training at least. Sasuke was staring up at the boy with a glare, and Sakura was... glaring at the ground. Looking down at his students he couldn't help but feel that this was going to be a really really long day, and with that went to greet his little trainees.

-With N-

Looking down at the Uchiha boy he couldn't help but think to himself 'This teme, acting all high and mighty as if he believes he is Kami-sama's gift to man' with a shake of his head he dropped to the ground, landing soundlessly next to the tree, leaning against it, and promptly ignored his teammates. Sasuke 'Hn'ed' and crossed his arms while brooding, he looked over to his other teammate and was slightly confused, did the girl have something against the ground?

Sakura had actually been lost in thought and her glaring at the ground was the cause of an Inner voice **'I'm telling you, the Uchiha is not worth our time, he wont look at us, wont pay us any attention, doesn't care about working together, and hasnt even tried to-'** 'Look i don't care what you think about Sasuke-kun, Besides what has Naruto done that is any different huh? **'Ehh how about all of the above? you saw it yourself when we got here, the first thing he said was that we need to work together, coming up with a plan in case our Jounin sensei had a test of his own for us, It just proves my point. Naruto-kun is alot better that duck ass.' **'HEY Sasuke-kun is NOT a duck ass...even if his hair looks that way.' **'Hah you agree with me though!'** glaring at the ground she just shook her head a little 'No, i don't now let me concentrate damnit!'

They were all interrupted by a poof of smoke and the arrival of there sensei, who crossed his arms and just looked at them. Sakura was gonna yell at him but suddenly felt meek when taking in his visage.

In his mind Kakashi was amusing himself while looking intimidating, or tried to anyways, as Naruto just yawned. Seeing this caused him to sweatdrop, so with a slight cough he decided to speak up.

"Well my cute little to-be genin's Today shall be the true genin tests as i said yesterday. so here" he pulls two bells out of his pocket "is your test, you need to get a bell before this timer here" motions to the small cooking timer set on the log next him was a preset timer which looked to be set to go off at twelve that noon. "So! Oh wait right, if you don't get a bell you go back to the academy. So ready?" the three nod "Well then...Begin!" a moment later he is the only one left standing in the clearing 'Well seems they got stealth down...maybe not' "That is not very stealthy you know"

"Hn, i dont need stealth to obtain a bell, i'll take you on with my own strength" Kakashi looked at the raven haired boy before him, it confused him greatly that he was the one standing before him, he expected Naruto, but not Sasuke to do something like this. Was this boy really that arrogant? well he would just have to learn. "hmm. Very well, if you think you can, then come, Boy." With that kakashi reached to his kunai pouch, making Sasuke tense ready to act, and pulled out a...book.

This confused Sasuke "Why are you reading at a time like this?" "Well to reach the next part of course! Besides it's not like i cant read and fight, so why not do both?" This caused the Uchiha to fume and with a small yell shot forward at the jounin, coming around with a high spin kick which was easily blocked, he twisted to slam a fist into the guys face, also blocked, feeling irritated he spun around and tried to take out the jounins legs, who jumped.

While this was going on Sakura was silently cheering for the boy, and Naruto was simply observing, watching Kakashi's movements like a hawk. sensing someone nearby he glanced over to see Kakashi standing behind Sakura, who was oblivious. With a sigh he threw a kunai at Kakashi, making sure to aim it to where, should he dodge, it would fly by the girl, causing her to move.

Sakura was silently watching the small skirmish between Sasuke and Kakashi when she heard something nearby, looking over she is surprised when she see's Kakashi standing next to her

"Lesson one: always look underneath the underneath, you never know wh-" he was interrupted as a Kunai came sailing towards him at insane speeds, using **Body Replacement Technique(Kawarimi)**, he poofed away switching with a leaf, which got spliced in half by the kunai, the same kunai flew right next to Sakura's right ear, causing her to jump and start running for a new hiding spot.

Naruto sighed, seeing that his plan worked, now it was time to get them to work together. speeding off, he followed Sakura "Sakura" she looked back to see naruto, stopping, she turned to look at him, "What?" pausing a second she see's his look "You know how to beat him...dont you." it wasnt a question, but he nodded regardless.

"It's actually simple, whats the objective of this test?"

"To get the bells."

"And who is our opponent?"

"Kakashi-san, a...jounin." a sudden realization hit her, and with an 'I get it now' face, she looked at Naruto "So what's the plan then?" he smirked at her knowing her smarts were some of the best out of the academy, then looking around "We get Sasuke to help us, i dont care if its inadvertantly, just get him to help us, or, we help him." Sakura nodded quickly at the prospect of helping Sasuke, then they both set out to find him, Sakura recalled him fighting the jounin in the fields next to the three logs they started at. With that they went to the location only to see Sasuke's head poking out of the ground, sweatdropping, Naruto clamped his hand on Sakura's mouth upon seeing her about to scream out.

At the contact she looked at naruto who simply held a finger to his mouth "Shhh, that's Sasuke alright, however it seems our dear jounin has set us up a trap, or rather, is coming for us. So we need to hurry" Moving cautiously towards Sasuke, they observed every little thing on their way. When they got to him, Naruto told him to keep quiet while they got him out all the while telling him of their plan. Sasuke just huffed and let them work, every now and then testing to see how loose he was.

Once free he looked around, not spying the jounin anywhere, setting his gaze on his To be teammates "So, to get the bells, we have to display a certain amount of teamwork? Alright dobe, but I lead us in, otherwise im out." Naruto held his hands up "Fine fine, that was the plan anyways, you assault him from the front, i'll cover us with clones, while Sakura gets the bells." Nodding, all the set out to find the man, only to see him standing on the other side of the field, still reading his book.

Kakashi was amused, and quite excited, for the first time in years, a team that was willing to work together. In his mind, they had already passed upon agreeing to their little plan. So he simply waited to see just what it is they would do, no reason to pass them without actually seeing it, now was there?

Glancing up he see's the three in a triangle formation around him "Well now, it seems your ready for Round two then? Very well. Let's see what you got hmmm?"

Acting first Sasuke shot towards him with above average genin speed, getting close he throws a leg out, knowing it would be blocked, he uses the momentum to spin around, blocking the jounins view with his body further assaulting the jounin to the best of his ability. Seeing his turn coming up, Naruto created several clones, all of which **Henge**'d into each of his teammates, sending them in teams of three, one each of Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, to add further confusion to the chaos.

Under all this pressure, if one looked closely enough, they would see a grand smile upon the jounins face. Yes, without a doubt, this team would do. Thinking on it, he decided against the lazy teacher regime right then and there. He would train them alright, train them to become to best team in the world.

At that exact moment, he hears the slight jinggle of bells, and hastely retreating from the chaos, looks down to find the empty space at his belt 'Hmmm, i must becoming complacent in these last few years, im going to have to change that.' looking at His genin, Yes HIS genin 'Or..they are just an insane group to handle...oh this will be fun'

"Alright thats enough you three. settle down, i do believe we have the results, However, Sakura." Upon hearing her name, she looks at the jounin with a Victory smirk. "You now have two bells in your possession, Choose who gets the other one, so that the one who doesn't is sent back to the academy." with an incredious look on her face she gives BOTH bells to her teammates. "It's only far, they did all the work while i simply just got the bells, i'll see you guys later, im hungry!" with that she starts walking off.

Kakashi was smiling, even though no one could see it, they understood this test easily, however seeing the girl walk off, he had to say something to make sure he didnt lose a member. "Very well, team, meet tomorrow at 10 am, and yes i DO mean 10, none of the lazy stuff"Pausing a moment, he spots Sakura still walking off calling out to her"Sakura, that includes you too, there is an insane amount of potential with this group, im not going to pass up this chance".

Looking back at the jounin, Sakura simply laughs at him while she continues walking, this time being joined by Naruto and Sasuke. "Ahh but you see Sensei, we already knew we passed before even coming after the bells" seeing the Kakashi's shocked look the group shared a laugh, this time they invited him to join them by Naruto "Come on Sensei, we are hungry, and you are not going to get away with a simple test like this, SO, we are going to the Akamichi bar and grill to celebrate our teams formation. It is Mandatory that you are there, right Kakashi." With an intense stare that reminded the one eyed dog user of his late sensei he could only reply with "Right right, time for celebration with my cute little genin"

AHA! Finished Chapter 2! Thanks for all the support with the first one, even though its like 7 people but thanks anyways! Just remember, Reviews are a Way of improving any story! Review with your ideas and you might just see them appear! isnt that wonderfull?

I know some of you will be thinking, the character personalities and Dynamics is a little odd...its Team 7.. that in itself is an ODD number.. XD Izalith OUT!

Character sheets(Set in # of 1-10)

Name: Naruto Uzumaki(Namikaze)

Age: 13

Rank:Genin

Skills}

Ninjutsu:2

Genjutsu:1

Taijutsu: 3

Kenjutsu:2

Fuinjutsu:4 (he found a book, beginner level)

Creativity: 8 (Pranks helping with this)

leadership: Unknown (Insufficient rank to tell)

Teamwork:9 (He takes Teamwork to heart)

Info: Currently not known by most of the of elemental nations, this will change quickly however.

Bounties: 0-Konoha,0-Iwa,0-Kumo,0-Kiri,0-Suna (Encompasses all Five great nations)

Name:Sasuke Uchiha

Age:13

Rank:Genin

Skills}

Ninjutsu:3

Genjutsu2

Taijutsu: 3

Kenjutsu:0

Fuinjutsu:1

Creativity:6

leadership: Unkown(Insufficient Rank to tell)

Teamwork:5 (Will work with others if it helps him)

Info:Same as Naruto, currently unknown by the elemental nations, Revered in Konoha however.

Bounties: 3,000,000 ALIVE by Kumo(Not him personally, Uchiha clan in entirety), 0-Rest.

Name:Sakura Haruno

Age:14

Rank:Genin

Ninjutsu:1 (Academy level)

Genjutsu:4 (Has control for it, untrained currently)

Taijutsu: 2

Kenjutsu:0

Fuinjutsu:0

Creativity: 8 (Her smarts enhance this)

leadership: Unknown (Insufficient rank to tell)

Teamwork:7 (A bit better than Sasuke, however, when said boy is involved this tends to lower)

info: Same as Naruto.

Bounties: 0-all.

Name: Kakashi Hatake

Age:27

Rank:Jounin(official) ANBU Captain(Retired)

Ninjutsu:9

Genjutsu:9

Taijutsu: 7

Kenjutsu:8

Fuinjutsu:7

Creativity: 7

leadership: Excellet Leadership when he is not lazy,

Teamwork:10 (He has changed his ways from his genin years)

Bounties: (Good Kami-sama above, we got another one!) 0-Konoha, 8,500,000-Iwa(Known affiliate of Yellow Flash, Minato Namikaze), 4,300,000-Kumo(They are afraid of him), 1,500,000-Kiri(Civil War is still in effect, wont change till after), 2,000,000-Suna(They hated his dad, so his infamy is spread to here)

Thats all everyone! Next Chapter is Goodiness that should have probably happened this chapter! Keep up the reviews if you would like your idea's to be considered for the story!

Remember, Constructive Critic's are the worlds greatest. Mindless flaming is not.

Have fun all!


	3. Chapter 3

My Brother was in the hospital for a long time...i was there with him that entire time, I do apologize for the lateness. as its usually on a Tuesday that i publish the next part.

Welcome back everyone! its here XD, Chapter 3. and as you know in the last one, hints of things to come are beginning to show. Now this one has a MAJOR dealing with the Core of the story so be sure to keep a watch for it. and just so you know, this skips to near the end of the Wave Arc, right before the Battle at the Bridge ends, just as Sasuke falls to the ground knocked out.

On to another thing IDEAS are welcome, some may be implimented, some may inspire new dealings to occur, while some might be laughed at, and some out right denied. so Suggest away and remember, Reviews are the readers opinion spoken to the writer. Without them stories would be bland!

**A Simple Mistake 3**

Haku stared out of the mirror in fear and shock as the blood red _waves _of chakra radiated from the boy in front of him, strangely enough augumented by a white chakra. it was an odd combination that both calmed him to an insane degree and shook his frame with utter fear, as he had never encountered an opponent such as this.

hands shakingly sought his pouch for more of his chosen weapon, senbon, as he stilled his shivering as best as he could. Tensing, he rushed his target, only to be on the receiving end of a staggering blow, which shattered his mask as he sailed straight through one of his own mirrors, adding to the damage already done to his body. landing roughly he winced and struggled to breath as he could feel several broken ribs and cracked bones shifting unnaturally throughout his body.

"ugh*pant*that hurt*gah* really badly*pant" he slowly slide into a sitting position as he looked up, blinked, then found his opponent standing before him 'Really fast' was all he could think about as the boy kneeled before him

"You are a bastard you know that? For a moment I truely believed him to be dead, Be glad he is not" with that Hakue fell into unconciousness while Naruto stood up and began walking to where Zabuza and Kakashi were battling "It's time to end this, No more messing around!" he spotted Zabuza trapped by several Nin-hounds, storing the thought for later he dug into his secondary kunai pouch until he found what he sought. It was a simple and small scroll, at least it appeared to be, then he opened it to reveal an intriqute and very advanced seal upon it.

Naruto set the scroll on the ground and began going through several hand signs far faster than most thought he should be able to. nearly two hundred signs later he finally finishes with a cross between a tora and tiger sign and pushes his hand onto the scroll "**Sealing Art: Restriction level Four: Release!" **the seal glows brightly and within seconds engulfs the boy and surrounding area in an eye blinding light that lasts for several moments.

When the light dies down they notice the familiar yet _different_ Blond haired ninja standing before them. Standing at just over 2 meters tall(6ft 2) with white tribal styled flames danced across his skin, which was actually hundreds upon hundreds of seals, before settling onto his, now, bare back in the form of a solid white wings, one for each shoulder. Flexing various muscles and stretching his limbs, Naruto took a deep breath before letting it out slowly, all the while gauging the looks upon everyones faces.

Mentally laughing until he felt something curious about his form, looking down he was shocked to find himself staring at a strange, extra, appendage. Such appendage was waving gently back and forth just behind him, as if to show how calm he was. Not letting it bother him too much, he raised his head and looked straight into Zabuza's eyes "Zabuza, Heed my words this day, you shall yet live, should you fall back now and consider your contract void with that _FILTH _of a man Gato, He is nothing but a criminal that shall see judgement soon enough."

Zabuza, for his part, was very shocked and surprisingly...scared...of this boys power. Had he known this would happen he would have elected to just stay within the hideout, but noooo, kami just HAD to wait till the last moment to do this to him. He sighed "Boy, i dont know who you are, or even What you are. But your words have steeled my resolve in this matter. I wont live to see the end of the day, that much i know is certain, But my son, Haku..he is too kind for it all just to end here. So, Kakashi, our fight ends, Gato is on his way here, i can feel it. I want you, and that boy, to take care of Haku. Bring him to the leaf village, show him that living life as a tool is just a fool's way to live. Show him happiness and show him friendship."

Staying silent but for a moment Naruto then raised his eyebrow "You wont live to see the end of the day you say? Hmm. Well let's just see about that shall we?" with that he dissappears and reappears in front of Zabuza, who is now free from the dogs, and looks him straight in the eyes "You have shown compassion for those that truely deserve it, even if its in a round about way, for that I give my word that Haku will live to die old and happy, for you shall be there right along side him. I'm taking you both to the leaf, your...ambition...is better suited with allies anyways eh?" Wide eyed, Zabuza just stared at the strange boy in front of him "You know nothing of my ambition boy. Stay out of my business."

Naruto laughed lightly then started walking to the section of the bridge behind Zabuza, pausing for a moment he turns his head back "Do I know nothing?" and simply vanishes, moments later loud screams and blood freezing screeches are heard before all is silent once more.

Everyone is silent before they see naruto walking back towards them through the mist, which looks a strange tint of red now, he stops for a moment, staggers and falls to his knees, then reverts to how he was before releasing the seals "Sensei... Gato troubles no one..anymore" then passes out.

Still silent, Kakashi wordlessly picks up naruto and brings him over to his team. Zabuza, now standing next to a knocked out Haku, looks over at the copy cat "Kakashi...that boy you have there is a strange one, and, i believe him..i may be a missing nin, but i will accompany you back to the leaf. I wish to end this tirade of running. If it be in a jail cell...then so be it."

With that the next couple of weeks passed by and not a word was said of what happened on the bridge..that..as it turned out had nearly four hundred dead mercenaries along with a cane that belonged to Gato, who they all learned was no where to be found. When asked about it, Naruto simply repeated what he had said before "Gato troubles no one anymore" and was silent after that, offereing no quarter to any further questions.

Sasuke woke up later the day of the bridge incident and had promptly attacked Haku once again, who after disabling the boys legs, explained the situation of what was to come. Calming down some, but not completely, Sasuke went back to his brooding ways yet still kept a wary eye on the two guest Nins.

Sakura, well..was Sakura, fawned over Sasuke the entire time, even though she would occasionally spare a glance in Naruto's direction with a confused look about her.

Kakashi read his book while speaking to Zabuza, who was inspecting his sword. and Haku was talking with naruto about some of his pranks that he would do.

All in all it was a quiet time until the bridge finished, which was earlier that day, now Team Seven and company where at the Land of Fire's side of the bridge, being seen off by Tazuna and the rest of the village. Coming to an empasse about the name of the bridge, Naruto suggested it to be named "The Bridge of Life" and with an all around acceptance, was named just that.

Kakashi smiled at his students at how far they had come within the past couple of months, yet couldnt help himself "Ya know Naruto, im Surprised you didnt try to name it something like The Naruto bridge or The Bridge of Ramen...it just seems odd that you would think of such else."  
Raising an eyebrow at his sensei Naruto could help but let out a small chuckle "I thought about it, believe me, But i figured that land had suffered enough humiliation that having a bridge with such a ridiculous name as that. So i remembered reading a story about this life bridge between a couple once, and thought "hey now that would be a cool name' so there you have it, "The Bridge of Life." with this Naruto leaned his head down a little and a soft smile could be seen on his face, as if he was remembering something nice.

On the outskirts of the village, just passed the gates and at the edge of the forest. Team 7 and company where finally starting to enjoy their time together, with the usual group of Kakashi and Zabuza, Naruto and Haku, Sasuke and Sakura(though i dont think sasuke was liking it too much) it was going well, then they arrived at the gates and promptly heard "Halt State your business and identify yourselves"

Kakashi moved forward at this "Its me, Kakashi, and my team returning from our successful mission with extra company, Momochi Zabuza, and Momochi Haku." At this the 2 guards looked at the Missing nin and his 'son' with a slight wide eyes then coughed and nodded while one looked down "Right, well, you know protocal and all that. We'll get anbu here for the official escorting while we notify Hokage-sama. Please wait just a few moments."

And just as said a few moments later, a two man anbu squad showed up, one of which had purple hair and turned out to be female, while the other had brown hair with a slight cough.

"Cat, Eagle..this is who your escorting, Hokage-sama is expecting you all" The now identified Cat anbu simply nodded and said "This way, and hello again Naruto-kun." with a simple nod and smile naruto replied "Cat-chan..and you as well Eagle-san." With that they arrived at the Hokage tower after twenty or so minutes.

In his office Hiruzen was feeling rather wary about his meeting within a few moments with his pseudo-grandchild's team.. apparently they had come in contact with an A-ranked missing nin and SOMEHOW had managed to convince him to return with them. 'This should be really interesting to hear.' with a puff of smoke he heard a knock on his door "Enter."

"Enter" with that, Naruto simply barged into the office "Jiji! you are NOT gonna believe the mission we've been on..it was CRAZY hard, not to mention we made some new friends too!" with a wide grin Naruto came over and hugged the hokage, regardless of the stares he was getting.

with a quiet chuckle, Hiruzen simply let the boy do as he pleased for the moment, then set him to stand near his teammates. Once that was done, he looked at Kakashi with a questioning glance, who simply sighed. 'This is gonna be a long day'

Nearly two hours later, Hiruzen sat back in his chair to think upon what he had just learned 'Well it appears the seal hasnt weaked any, thank Kami-sama, however, i do so wonder what type of seal could possible be in that scroll..a restriction sealing was it?...something like that is hardly ever used.' "Naruto-kun..that scroll you used..just what is it exactly?" Naruto shook his head in the negative "Sorry Jiji, but a ninja has to have at least some secrets, but i assure you to the utmost that it has no possible way to harm the village.. only to protect it." The old Kage simply nodded 'I expected that... as long as it doesnt harm the village, then its safe to say its alright to not speak of..for now' "Very well my boy, but I do need to speak with you later on, for now, take your team and get some food, then head home to rest. Kakashi, Zabuza, Haku, i need you three to remain here."

"Hokage-sama" with a not-so-naruto Serious face "Their fate is not for you to decide, but, do give them a chance, ya know?" with that, he walked out, leaving the four alone.

Zabuza sighed "That boy...i swear there is something about him that just seems...unnatural.. with how he does that. Dont get me wrong" waving his hands frantically when he noticed the glares "He's a good kid, i can tell, its just weird how his mood shifts so suddenly...and that seal he did..."He shuddered involuntarily"I might be a ruthless killer in the eyes of some, but even _I_ dont want to face that form of his, no doubt i will have nightmares should i do so."

Hiruzen was surprised when he saw the other two nodding alongside Zabuza 'It couldnt be that bad'

As if sensing his thoughts the tall nin continued on "Believe me when i say, i feel the utmost sorrow to those who provoke his wrath, and pray to kami-sama that he goes lightly on them."

The old Kage frowned at this deciding to get a better idea later with a test for the boy, but matters at hand now "Well, as it seems you come with an interest to joining the village, i can do so, but you know there is the usual six month probationary time before a test is given to decide your best rank." with that he dismissed the three with instructions to take the two guests to a guarded apartment that was setup in preparation.

Naruto opened his apartment door and quickly shed off his gear from the mission, truth be told, he was hurting badly. Not only that, but he was dead tired as well. So with that, he moved to his little bedroom and set down his jacket on the dresser before moving over to his bed and stretched out to the best he could, closing his eyes he fell asleep near immediately.

With a start he jolted awake, feeling a weight on his chest and arm, he looked down to spot the cause of it, and with a sigh he could tell this was just going to go _oh so well_ when Jiji found out..he snickered softly as he could just imagine the looks on not only the old hokages face, but every elses as well.

Ohhhhhhh Cliffhanger, never thought i would get to use that kekeke. ahh well, anyways there is a bit of a rush to this chapter so i do apologize for its shortness once again. expect extra long length on the next as a reward for sticking through this awaited one!

and no character info today, im very high strung with emotions so im keeping it short, but i will do it all next chapter so no worries. With that. Izalith OUT


	4. Chapter 4

Hellooo everyone, Izalith here, and i am back with another installment of A Simple Mistake To be honest, i kinda forgot about the story for a bit there, Vindictus has an event going and i got sooo caught up in it. I felt super bad when i remembered i had this story . sorry im just not used to it yet.

Izalith:*sits cross-legged* Well, as for the Disclaimer, as you know. i dont own any of Naruto's cast. All rights are to their respective owner be they the creators of Manga, Anime, Movies, Books, Games, Magazines, Other Stories, Documentaries and the others i cant remember the name of. i DO however, Own my own Creations, such as my own personal OC as well as the one hosting Kami-sama in this story-by this i mean how she looks and acts-. i will place more information about her..later.

Izalith:*stops and rubs chin* hmm, as for this story IM going to warn you right now. **This chapter wont make sense at first, It all becomes clear later on. **. Anyways, i havent gotten many reviews at all. an ok amount of favorites and follows, Which is AWESOME, btw. Now i know i use alot of commas but it just...feels like they need to be there. i know its not grammatically correct, but really...I dont care all that much. Until i get someone to Beta this alongside me, im going to do an above average job on grammer, but not Prestine. Ya know?

To NaruinoFTW: I believe its one of the first I've ever seen done like that, and i myself admit, i normally dont write things like that, but i was feeling a bit on the evil side, yea? OH and Congrats to You. Your the first Reviewer that i've seen on the story! so as a reward you got a choice of -}deciding something that happens, Having a showcase character(for this we collaborate on making a character that is suitable for the story, by which i mean- good/neutral/evil, stats, personality...this is mostly done by the requestee-you- I as the writer just varify everything), or something special like request of some kind hmm? hows that for Reader appreciation huh? Heh, Contact me soon!

ANYWAYS The end of the last chapter and the start of this one is Actually after a timeskip, i forgot to add it in but its only 2 years. Due to Political problems, the Five Great Nations came to a shaky, but agreed upon Pushback of the Chunnin exams.

Previously

With a start Naruto jolted awake, feeling a weight on his chest and arm, he looked down to spot the cause of it, and with a sigh he could tell this was just going to go _oh so well_ when Jiji found out..he snickered softly as he could just imagine the looks on not only the old hokages face, but every elses as well.

NOW

Silence invaded the room as its current occupants were put into an impromptu staring contest. After what seemed like ages, the elder of the group, a wise and grizzled old man, pooled his features from a look of immense shock to sigh.

"I'm too old for this shit." he mumbled "Naruto..so your saying?"

doing his damnedest to not laugh, the boy simply nodded "Thats right Jiji, I hardly believed it myself...at first." A soft, angelic-like, yet quiet laugh could be heard by the rooms other two occupants, both Hiruzen and Naruto glanced over to view at them.

The first, was about Naruto's height, with blond slightly-wavy hair that seems to flow to the middle of her back, with a body fit for a goddess, holding 29 D's and a 32 waist with skin that seemed to glow, she was the very definition of the word 'Beauty'. However, even she could not compare to her companion, albeit very close.

The second was a woman with a fiery blood red hair that seemed to be alive, standing at just under Six foot Four, she was easily the tallest of the rooms occupants. Not only that, but she had that ethereal feel about her, almost unnatural but not enough so to stand out that much. With a 38 DD and a 28 Waist, every woman easily seethed in envy with just a glance.

Both women had on a matching set of gear, although the colors were different (Gold and Crimson respectively). This gear consisted of Anbu-styled cloak and pants with custom pockets and slits that seemed to be made to aquire maximum range of movement while staying decent.

On the blond-haired woman you could see a pair of unique chainblades attached to her side, with a short Nine and Half-inch handles designs of a fox, an angel, and a golden dragon that appear frozen in time across it. attached to the handles are a Two and Half foot pair of blades on each. Blades which looked to be made of obsidian and lined with lava, glowing a deep gold and orange with a darker than night black edge. Just under the blades you can see several pouches of different use as well. On her back was a Shield made of 9 tails.

On the crimson-haired lady you can see a single also unique blade on her left side, with a handle of a half foot long it is marked with the same designs of the chainblade handles. For the 3 Foot and a half blade, which is in fact partially split with several connecters it shines a brilliant deep red and a tinge of silver along the edge. Another noticable feature was the glove upon her right hand, it seemed to be a normal non-discreet glove at first glance, but upon further inspection actually showed the Mithril lining and the glow of the small circular gem in the back panel of it. Just like her Blond-haired companion she too had pouches for different uses on her as well. On her back was a pair of hands made of 9 tails.

Back to Naruto, Hiruzen just could not get over the boy..er man..s new look. Standing at an incredible Five foot Six (for his age, which is 16 at this time, and on the day of Oct. 10th). He had on what looked like a cross between an Anbu Flak-jacket(it exists in this story) and an old Mithril Chain-linked shirt, on top of that was an orange and dark grey trench coat that had many hidden pockets. On each side of his legs were pouches of different items, and across his chest was a strap of black chakra-enhanced leather that disappeared to his back.

Speaking of, On his back was a large scroll with unknown contents(more on this later), and resting against the side of his chair was a sword, a really really big sword. Now at first glance, it appeared to be a Zweihander styled sword but was actually a greatsword. It had a Handle that was a good Foot and quarter long that carried the same designs as the red-haired lady's sword, with a Five foot blade of death made from what appeared to be the same material as the Blond-haired womans blades.

Back to reality, Naruto shook his head with amusement before calling himself to attention.

"Alright listen, Jiji, from here on out the origins of these 2 ladies will be considered an S-ranked secret between the four of us. I don't want anyone that i dont trust to know about this. Should people start asking questions refer them to me, I will take care of them."

The 3rd hokage simply gazed at the boy 'Well..that felt like it was supposed to be a command.'

with an eye-twitch he sighed "Do try not to command me to do something Naruto-kun, its unbecoming of my position you know, besides, i was about to suggest the same thing, if a little different of course." With a nod the old man stood up and walked over the the pictures hanging upon the wall. "Your in fine company now, if i do say so myself." he gazed at each of the previous kage. "You know..i fully expect to see you up here one day, Naruto-kun. So you better make me proud and do just that, you hear?"

"Of course Jiji, it's one of my life-goals, ya know." with a short laugh he stood up and stretched "ahhh, well back to training i guess. Chunnin exams are comin up, and i need to be ready, come on, Natsu-chan, Mia-chan. Lets go blow some shit up!" A crazy grin suddenly came upon all three of their young faces. Waving to the old hokage they simply vanished from sight, not a single evidence that they were even there remained. When he saw the look that they had gotten, hiruzen was suddenly afraid for whatever got in their way for some reason. He then groaned when he realized if they went overboard it would mean more paperwork

"i really AM too old for this shit...hmm maybe i can make Naruto the hokage for a day and give him 'advice' on things" with an evil chuckle he sat back at his desk, only to groan again when he realized he forgot to ask Naruto about his living quarters.

Naruto suddenly got a chill down his spine as he kept going to the training grounds, shaking it off as the mornings chill, he couldnt help the grin that came across his face. It was time to train, and he was gonna train like never before, so with that, he headed towards training grounds 19

At said training grounds, a tall cloaked figure could be seen sitting at one of the trees on the outskirts of the clearing it provided. on inspection this figure turned out to be Shino Aburame, a classmate and local half-mute(least some think so) of Naruto's. He was enjoying the sun and wind as well as watching the bugs all around go about their business when he felt a change in the wind. Looking up he saw a familiar yet unknown figure standing there with a giant sword upon their back, when he looked at the person he realized that they were 1. male 2. had whisker marks upon his face. So logic deducted him to be Naruto..but with changes.

Standing up, Naruto turned towards him with a grin "Hiya Shino, hows it goin today?"

'well..seems like i wasnt ignored like i thought' "The day is good Naruto-san""Bah, none of that -san stuff, just Naruto..please."

"Very well naruto, I see there is many changes about you, it is an interesting mystery i hope to learn. If you would permit it of course." With a wide grin Naruto crossed his arms. "Soon enough Shino, i will let you know, but first i need a favor."

Raising an eyebrow Shino couldnt help himself "Depends on what the favor is..."  
"Train with me" was the simple reply.

After several moments of silence Shino nodded "I will train with you, however, i know for a fact that you are stronger than i am both physically and chakra-wise, so i will be taking this semi-seriously."

Laughing ensued as naruto lifted his giant sword then with a poof, it was gone. "Alright, first things first, im not using my blade, as im not that well versed in its skill, and i dont want to accidently hurt you out of the trainings context. Next, this is a duel to gauge our strengths and better our weaknesses. Finally, i hope to do this more often with members of our class, see? I feel it would help everyone out."

"Fair enough, and i thank you for the consideration. I will admit that sword is...intimidating..in the least, i know Tenten will go crazy when she see's it."

This made Naruto laugh even more. "yeah, she will. but i wanna train in it before i go against her, i would like to at least be able to hold my own against the future Weapons Master of Konoha. Now..as for our duel." "Right"

A half second passed before a leaf drifting on the breeze flew in between them, slowly setting towards the ground, at the exact moment it settled, both figures burst into action.

"**Kage Bunshin Technique!**" with that, Three naruto's now stood against shino, who was releasing a steady stream of bugs, forming an immense cloud that seemed to cover the entire area. All at once they swarmed naruto and began feeding off his chakra, who with a grunt sent out a pulse of said chakra, overloading the bugs systems and causing them to fall to the ground.

Shino paused momentarily, noting that not a single one of his bugs were killed, and with a sigh of relief, began the attack anew...only to see an empty field.

For minutes on end, Shino kept searching the area for any sign of the blond, then suddenly a fist from behind sent him rocketing forward, only to be caught inches from impacting a tree and tossed back towards naruto, who then slammed a palm into Shino's stomach. As he fell to the ground Shino burst into a multitude of bugs, causing naruto to jump back before they could latch on to him.

with a sudden hint of alarm, naruto whirled around only to recieve a heavy fist that was barely blocked as he went flying. momentarily suprised he barely got off another clone to throw him in a different direction, much less go through the trees.

Setting down several feet in front of Shino, naruto couldnt help but grin, this was really fun after all "Man shino, you hit really hard you know that. I almost didnt recover in time there."

With a simple nod his reply was "I was only returning the favor after all, So..."he settled into a stance that naruto remembered reading about "lets continue shall we?"

"ahh that stance...your clans exclusive one if i remember right." All he got was a nod."Well alright then." With that he vanished from site.

Taken aback, Shino simply stared at the spot before jumping back, rightly so as Naruto Meteored into the ground, causing it to crack and groan and split into several fissures that went every which way. Now slightly afraid of his strength, Shino's mind began going miles a minute to configure a strategy against the blond headed enigma before him.

'Well close combat is out..thats a given, mid range might work but it would cost me too much stamina and almost all of my colony...Long range is out as the same as earlier would happen.'

With a sigh..shino dropped his stance "You have me beaten. i cant come up with anything that can get past your offense, much less your defense. this duel is yours."

Letting out a loud breath, Naruto stood up from his combat stance. "Right, but i gotta admit Shino...that was some insane strength that you got, you should train more in Hand to hand..i feel it would work very well for you." Shino simply looked at Naruto with a 'Your one to talk' look on his face...not that naruto could see it of course. "I will consider your opinion for future training, and also, Thank you for not killing any of my colony, i must say they consider you very highly because of that. I know it is probably weird, but do think of it as being like..saving a village and they praise you or something."

With a sigh Naruto looked at Shino "To be honest with you man.. i didnt know what it would do to them. i simply hoped it would knock them out for a bit and it did, so it was just a luck type of thing." Shino considered this for a moment then nodded "Of course, i give my thanks anyways, as it helps me in not having to wait for more to be born. This shortens the time in between training sessions. Well i must be going, good day to you Naruto." With a wave and bye to each other Shino took off.

A few moments later a Blond-haired woman landed next to him. "Well that was an interesting duel, dont you think, Mia-chan?" With that a Red-haired lady landed next to the other woman

"Hmm...that it was, Natsu-chan." Sharing a grin they faced towards Naruto, who started to sweat slightly. "Eh? Oh right! hehe, onto training!" He reached to the scroll on his back and unrolled it across the ground before him, finding a suitable section, he began studying the contents. Looking over his shoulder, Natsu saw what he was looking at

"Hmm, **Wind Gauge**, sounds like a type of Wind radar kind of thing, not a technique per say, more like a field that encompasses a certain area, allowing the user to sense who or what is within it. It sounds cool enough, but the mechanics look difficult, however with your natural Wind affinity and the shadow clones, it is possible." 'Well...one way to find out.'

Standing up, he made a couple clones and had them go a distance aways. then channeled about a genin's worth of chakra while doing the hand signs for the technique. The air around him seemed to shift and became a slight breeze that circled around the clearing, passing the girls, his clones, and into the trees several hundred meters away. To Naruto himself it was a weird feeling, like he was everywhere at once within the wind and could _feel _but not neccessarily identify what he has feeling. With a slight sweat and a sigh, he released the technique but noticed almost immediately that the peculiar feeling didnt completely dissappear 'Huh. Must be a side effect of it, The scroll did mention there was a possibility for a side effect so no surprise there.'

Suddenly he had to duck then jump-roll away as Mia's blade came across where he previously stood, followed by Natsu's chainblades a bare moment later, blocking one and parrying the other, Naruto summoned his greatsword and swung it around, channeling chakra he aimed it at the girls "**Full Moon Dance" **A Silver-white Slash appeared where the blade swung around then procceded to rocket towards the girls. Mia simply ducked under it, Natsu jumped over it while angling her blades towards the blond **"Wars Crescent Descention"** sending chakra through the blades they began to glow a deadly ice-like blue and rapidly closed in on naruto from both his left and right sides. Seeing this he back peddled and then jumped even further back before rushing forward, sliding under the blades as they sailed over him, seeing a chance, Naruto pushed foward his weapon bringing it around in a manner unfit for such a large blade, see, the blade itself has actually lighter than most normal two handed swords, being only about a fourth of the actual weight meant a faster swing. With a faster swing this meant more would underestimate the blade, resulting in quicker battles.

*CLANG* looking to his blade he saw Mia's sword had blocked his blade, ducking under a straight fist shot from her, he pulled back his sword and did a full circle, swinging it around the other side. She blocked it but was pushed back this time and both fighters had to suddenly dodge out of the way of Natsu's twin-bladed cyclone that barreled through their position.

"So thats how you wanna play Natsu-chan?" they asked simutaneously, sparing a glance at the girl. She simply smirked then spun around and unleashed a blade at the other two, causing them to either block or dodge out of the way of it. Naruto and Mia darted towards Natsu but had to dodge again as she spun in place, this caused her chainblades to spin with her, creating a pseudo tornado of steel and chakra. Picking up speed she then sent a burst of chakra out, causing both the blades and the chakra-formed wind currents to rush out at insane speeds, which turned the currents into deadly blades. Frowning at the oncoming threat Naruto lifted his blade overhead then slammed it into the ground "**Upheaval!"** the impact cause a deent chunk of the ground to spring up, blocking the wind and deflecting the chainblade off to the side. As for Mia she simply pushed her hand forward creating a literal wall of chakra inbetween her and the assault, this resulted in the wind being reverted back towards Natsu and her chainblade to stick into the ground. Sighing in exasperation Mia shot forward and sent a right hook at Naruto then spun around and high kicked at Natsu, then she disappeared and reappeared behind naruto kicking him in the back towards Natsu while she disappeared once more, this time not appearing anywhere in the clearing. The remaining two combatants paused for a moment, sending a slightly nervous glance about the area, Mia on the attack was a bad thing, an invisible Mia was worse...alot worse. Little did they know Mia actually wasnt looking to attack, high up in the trees she was far enough away they couldnt directly sense her, but she could still see them, chuckling lightly she stretched out on the tree limb and opened a...bento box?

'I'll let those two have their fun..for now' and with an evil grin she began to eat its contents. After a few bites she stopped and sighed sadly "Guess this will have to wait..damned hokage interrupting our time." the reason for this was cause she sensed an anbu on the outskirts of the training grounds, still far enough away to get to Natsu and out of sight before hand, so with that she put the food away and shot off with a small burst of chakra.

back to the field the two blonds looked at each other a moment before shrugging "Guess she'll show up sooner or later" Naruto remarked.

"Yea! and most likely at the wrong time too." was the reply he got.

As they both fell into their stance and was about to begin anew, Mia suddenly appeared in between them "Sorry but Anbu is on the way, lets go Natsu-chan." and before the girl could do anything Mia grabbed her shoulder and the two disappeared.

Taking a moment to relax naruto looked around, the grounds were wrecked basically, he suddenly felt very sheepish and laughed a little. At that moment a poof of smoke next to him signaled the anbu's arrival.

"Naruto Uzumaki Hok-What the hell happend here...?" Naruto couldnt help but laugh as the anbu's body language just screamed 'Wtf?'

"Ahh..just a bit of light trainin, yea? Anyways, what did Jiji want?" with a cough to settle himself the anbu remembered why he was there in the first place. "Right, Hokage-sama has requested your presence and has ordered me to get you there."

"Very well Anbu-san, Request recieved and accepted, i'll head there as soon as i can, i need to get my stuff after all."

Hiruzen stared blankly at the All-seeing globe in front of him, the boys...obliteration...of the field for 'light training' as he called it, was slightly unsettling, but made him very proud of the boy. He had originally called him in to get a feel for what naruto's skill-level was now with the...upgrade? but seeing it for himself he knew the boy was easily Mid-A-rank elite Tokubetsu jonin. Canceling the chakra that maintained the visual through the globe, he placed it back in its place in the 3rd drawer on the left side.

Naruto climbed the stairs to the old mans office two at a time, still feeling a little bit of adrenaline from earlier he was hoping it would burn off soon. He also took note of how the effects of the wind gauge technique was still in effect 'Maybe its permanent? Not that i dont mind it, its really helpful' Making it to the door he knocked twice then entered when told to.

When Naruto walked in the room and took one of the seats in front of the desk, Hiruzen could see the slight twitching of the boys muscles, indicating adrenaline was still rushing throughout his body, he could see the scruff marks from the dirt and grass in various places as well as the slight swell of his right arm that was visually going down. Raising an eyebrow the old kage couldn't help himself

"Naruto, why didnt you get yourself looked at before coming here?"

"Simple, this will all be gone within the hour." was the reply. "Well, all except the dirt and stuff, but i plan on taking a shower in a few. So anyways, What is it you need jij?"

"Ah right, well i called you in here today cause i wanted to discuss your...abilities, if you will. Now i understand the need for secrecy but i need Something to put on the records so you can properly advance in rank, when the times come."

The two sat in silence for a good five minutes before Naruto adjusted himself then leaned forward "Fine, but common knowledge ranking and to be honest, despite how i look and seem to move, i dont know all that much, the only thing new from before to now is a basic understanding of Sword techniques, and a decent knowledge of sealing technique's. I am most likely C-rank in illusions(Genjutsu for all those who dont know), B-rank in the sword, A-rank in ninjutsu(if someone knows the literal english meaning of this, that would be awesome), A-rank with seals, A-rank with hand to hand, B-rank in tactics and planning, S-rank in traps, A-rank in stealth, B-rank in agility, and B-rank in throwing weapons.

Overall I'm told i average around High B-rank to a mid-A rank Tokubetsu jonin level. I would be higher but i've just recently started on illusions, which suck sometimes, by the way."

Taking a few minutes to record all this down, Hiruzen was impressed with how much he had grown over the last three years. 'By my guess, if he continues like this, he will be kage level by the time he reaches chunnin rank, if he doesnt outright skip it. Hmmm...this gives me an idea.'

"Say Naruto-kun, what is your opinion on a training group with the current rookie's, or your classmates i should say, for a time being?"

It was quiet for a moment then "Jiji, what if you set up a training routine to where all of my class is trained together, then when missions are selected, you rotated the members every few missions so that we all can work together, regardless of who's on our team?"

Hiruzen looked at naruto slightly wide-eyed, then his eye twitched 'He just said the same thing i was about to, cheeky brat, but he proves a point. It would overall increase the teamwork within the system.'

"That is just what i was thinking my boy, good, you get the idea then. hmm, Very well then, expect to see this change happen within the week,by which, is when your team is back on rotation. Well, i think that concludes todays meeting naruto-kun, Oh and one more thing. Don't tell any of the rookie's about the coming change. Let it be a nice little surprise. Now go home and rest up for tomorrow, its getting late."

Naruto nodded then stood up "Right! You can count on me Jiji! Believe it! Time for a shower for me, later!" and with that he jumped out the window in the direction of his apartment.

(Okay for this next part i recently read a story and a scene similar to this was in it, so i decided to have my own little rendition of that particular scene, lets see how it goes.)

When he got there, he opened his door to find Mia and Natsu sitting on opposite ends of the couch, both heavily blushing and looking away from each other.

'?' was his only thought before he headed towards the hall "I'm takin a shower, i need one for sure." he stopped for a moment, glancing over his shoulder half-way turning towards the girls "Are you two alright? your not getting sick on me are you?"

"N-no we're okay!" "We're fine!"

"Well alright then, if your sure. Im off to the shower." with a skeptical look and a from he disappeared into the back, a few moments later the sound of the shower kicking on rang out through the apartment.

Both Mia and Natsu then looked at each other Natsu speaking first "U-um.. I d-didnt mean to! i swear!" she said with a blush while holding up her hands.

"No, i know you didnt mean to, and it was nice, really, ju-" she froze then her face down to her chest went blood red as she hid behind her hands at realizing what she just said.

Natsu was stock-still her mind reeling at what was heard 'Nice? she said it was nice...it was nice..like a watermelon peach...makes me want more..' with a devious smirk, she glanced over at the still "hidden" Mia and grabbed her hands, pulling them away from her face. She then pushed the red-head back into the couch and leaned forward. However right as she was about to accomplish her (desire)mission she heard,and felt, a thud behind her. Both girls froze, meer inches from one another, then looked over at a nose-bled and passed out goofy-grinnin-Naruto laying just inside the hall. They both silently agree'd that none of this happened and quickly set about making it to were it seemed like it never happened.

They moved naruto onto the couch and sat down on either side of him and casually waited for him to awaken from his self-induced knock out. After a minute or two a groan signified his awareness and as he sat up he noticed each girl was sitting there looking at him worriedly.

"What happened? i could have sworn i just saw you two about to..?"

"Naruto-kun, what are you talking about? You came back from your shower and suddenly flew backwards and slammed your head against the wall. It right scared us half to death, we though you had gotten attacked or something."

"Oh..so it was my imagination then?" both girls noticed a disappointment in his voice and couldnt help but turn away to hide a small blush and smile on each of their faces. For a moment it was like this, then they both turned towards him and firmly planted a kiss on each of his cheek(Mia right Natsu left) before simultaneously saying "Nope, didn't happen."

Now he was the one blushing and fumbling, taking a moment to calm down, he stood up "Right well, its late, and we have three days to train till Jiji calls us,and yes i do mean both of you as well, for a..change of plans.. at the training fields we normally go to."

'Change of plans' they both thought, with a shrug they stood up and all three went to the bed(Naruto only had one bed, soo yea) all climbing in and settling down, Natsu left Naruto middle Mia right.

It was going to be a pleasant night for them at least.

And thats it . it took forever to get this finished guys, it was horrible trying to figure out all the stuff i needed to make it possible...kidding. but seriously, trying to place in fight scenes when you have hardly any experience with them is...difficult. to say the least, BUT anyways, Yayy! lol oh right. profiling

Name: Mia Kitsu

Age: N/A(dont ask her, she'll rip your head off if your not a child)

Rank:N/A

Skills}

Ninjutsu:7

Genjutsu:8

Taijutsu: 9

Kenjutsu:9

Fuinjutsu:7

Creativity: 8

leadership: 8 (Liable to take charge when none present)

Teamwork:9 (especially with Naruto and Natsu

Info: Currently not known by most of the of elemental nations, this will change quickly however.

Bounties: 0-Konoha,0-Iwa,0-Kumo,0-Kiri,0-Suna (Encompasses all Five great nations)

Name: Natsu Uzumaki(for now)

Age: 15

Rank:N/A

Skills}

Ninjutsu:6

Genjutsu:7

Taijutsu: 8

Kenjutsu:8

Fuinjutsu:6

Creativity: 7

leadership: Unknown

Teamwork:9 (especially with Naruto and Mia)

Info: Currently not known by most of the of elemental nations, this will change quickly however.

Bounties: 0-Konoha,0-Iwa,0-Kumo,0-Kiri,0-Suna (Encompasses all Five great nations)

I know im missing a few people, please tell me which so i can get their files up on here. Yay! im slowly getting the hang of being a writer lol. my chapters are slowly becoming longer and longer to! Please review :3 it helps with story development as well as prizes for certain milestones achieved!

So in this one the girls are introduced, keep in mind, its slightly rushed on purpose cause im a rushy type person who details it later on(its a fault i cant help it)

There's alot thats gonna happen within the next few chapters so i apologize but expect big paragraphs, unlike the normal style usually seen here. its FOR THE PLOT lol can't be helped. Once again grats to NaruInoFTW for being the FIRST reviewer to the story and be sure that you talk to me in some way so we can discuss your prize :3 Izalith-OUT.


End file.
